


Now, the Matter

by Rubynye



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Learn a little, Princess. Share a little pleasure with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: A prompt from the [Valentine's Day Femslash Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html)

Title: Now, the Matter  
Fandom: _The Little Mermaid_, Disney's movie version.  
Characters/Pairing: Ariel/Ursula  
Rating: Tentacle Porn! NC-17, baby.

 

"And now," Ursula murmured, above and behind Ariel, voice rolling low with triumph, "the matter of payment."

Ariel tried to groan into the sand beneath her cheek, but no sound came from her throat or tingled her lips. She lifted her heavy head, her hair dragging through the wet sand, and Ursula stood in the surf between Ariel and the Moon. The waves rolled up to curl over the ends of her new legs, the little fingers on her new feet, and the sensation was strange and shivery but not more so than the look in Ursula's coolly glimmering eyes.

Hands on her hips, Ursula smiled wide and sharp as a shark. "You look puzzled, Princess. Did you think anything worth doing wasn't worth finishing?" She undulated closer, her shadow growing darker as Ariel peered up from its center, opening her useless mouth. "Or did you believe... ah, your lovely voice." The tips of Ursula's tentacles swept across Ariel's legs at their joins with her feet, and Ariel tried to sit up and pull her flesh away from the clammy touch.

She merely toppled over. Her arm wasn't beneath her--- Ursula's tentacle had pulled it away. More slithered over Ariel's legs, her arms, tangling her as Ursula's words tangled her mind. "You gave me your voice for the spell, my dear. But you still haven't given me what I want." A tentacle-tip pushed beneath Ariel's seashell top, curving up over her breast, twisting cool and slightly sticky around her nipple, and Ariel tried to cry out, tried to scream, and could only twitch at the tweak, only feel her eyes and mouth stretch wide.

Ursula shook her head. "So confused, still, so ignorant." Her tentacles pushed Ariel prone, wrapping her wrists together, stroking up her face to gather up her hair and push it out of the way. "I see I must explain in short words, my pretty pearl. Do you think your Prince would enjoy such naivete?" Tentacles twined Ariel's legs, slithered up her thighs, stroked between them. "Would he want such inexperience?" Ursula's tentacles caressed Ariel all over with their clammy, muscular touch, suckers pulling kiss-spots along her arms and legs, her ribs and breasts; a tentacle curled over her lips to twist into her mouth. "Learn a little, Princess. Share a little pleasure with me."

Ursula's laughter rolled as her tentacles lifted Ariel from the wet sand, slipped into her fore and aft, stroked her till she tingles, suckered her nipples and lips and pearl; she shook in their grasp, mind quivering like a shore-stranded jellyfish, skin hot and strange under the cool tentacles and cooler night air. Ursula's voice flowed in her ears, low moaned encouragement like the constant roar of the sea, and she writhed, pulling against the tentacles, twining with them, her hair dragging heavily on her dangling head, pulling it back as they swelled and twisted inside her. Light crested and exploded behind her eyes like a thousand dawns at once, and Ariel boiled, she melted and shook as the storm pushed through her, as she peaked and peaked again. The sea's roar grew in her ears, drowning even Ursula's coiling magical burr, and Ariel shattered into it, shivering apart, dissolving into dark pleasure, into the blood-warm undertow.

******

Ariel wakes in the morning, slumped on the beach, the surf licking at the ends of her new legs. Her head is fuzzy and throbbing, her body aches and tingles, her hair drags heavily when she lifts her head. She can't remember the night before, nothing after her transformation. It must be a result of Ursula's magic.

She blinks, heaving up her head, and looks out across the golden-glittering sand at her first morning as a land-dweller.


End file.
